Many household products are supplied in a container having an opening to give access to the interior of the container, together with a lid to close that opening. Many such containers require two hands to remove the lid but for some products, it is desirable that the container can be opened simply, just with one hand. For example, in the case of a container for wetted or moist tissues, a person wishing to use a tissue may well have soiled fingers and so will wish to gain access to the interior of the container holding the tissues in a quick and simple manner. On the other hand, the lid for the container, when closed, should substantially seal the container so as to prevent drying-out of the wetted tissues.
Particularly in the case of a container for wetted tissues, it is advantageous if the lid can be moved from its closed position to its opened position automatically, on being released by a simple one-touch action by a finger of a user. For example, such a container is described in EP-0952088-A.
It is an aim of the present invention to improve on the several known designs of closure arrangements for containers and so provide such an arrangement which can be operated effectively and reliably for the expected life of the container, and yet which is cheap and easy to manufacture, bearing in mind that the container will probably be thrown away when its contents have been exhausted.